


Things have changed

by midnight_dove



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Cap will help, Depression, Fluffy, M/M, PTSD, SUPER DEPRESSING, Sad, Self Harm, Tony Stark Has Issues, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_dove/pseuds/midnight_dove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is dealing with PTSD after Ultron, and now suffers depression as a result. He starts to have some self esteem issues, and starts a downward spiral. Who will help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things have changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Avengers fic, please comment on how to improve. Plan to do more in the future!

He was sitting on the bathroom floor, thinking about what to do next. A pocketknife in one hand and a very scarred wrist, he begins to cut. Slice after slice, it's the only thing that can make him feel human again. He sent Jarvis to work right before, he wasn't that stupid.

"No one loves me." slice.

"No one cares." Slice.

"It doesn't matter what I do." Slice

"I always screw things up in the end." Slice. Slice. Slice.

Over and over again, the thoughts continued in Tony's head until he ran out of room to portray them on his arm. He watched as the blood silently ran off his arm, down onto the tile sitting beneath him. He watched as it fell slowly to the floor. The pain was wearing off, and as soon as he was about to start cleaning up, there was a knock at the door.

"Tony, you in there? I was wondering about the mission Fury gave us yesterday. I figured you could explain it, if you don't mind. Bruce is busy."

"Shit it's Steve" he thought to himself. He's gonna find out for sure, or break the door down trying.

"Yeah I'm in here, give me a minute." Tony replied, in a silent panic.

"Oh ok, I'll wait out here for you, if that's ok?"

"That's fine Steve." Tony went into full on panic mode, his vision blurring as he went into a panic attack. How he managed to stay cool on the outside, he doesn't know, but thank God he did. His vision started to darken, he could barely see. He knocked some shampoo off the counter in an attempt to get up.

"You ok in there?" Steve asked.

"Yeah fine." He replied, voice full of fear now.

"I'm coming in there." Steve said as more stuff was knocked off the counter.

"NO DON-" Tony tried to say, but was stopped mid sentence when Steve burst through the door, eyes covered in an attempt to be polite. Tony knew now he was screwed.

"Do you have clothes on?" 

"Yeah." Tony replied shamefully.

Steve uncovered his eyes, finding blood all over the floor, and cuts going all the way up Tony's arms.

"Wha- what happened? Did you..." Steve stuttered.

Tony was still stunned from his panic attack, shaking.

"Tony are you ok?!" He took the man in his arms, holding him until he stopped shaking, not caring about the blood on his clothes at this point.

"I'm f-i-i-ne. Don't w-worry."

"Tony you aren't fine. Did you do this to yourself?"

"Yeah. I just can't take it Steve. I can't handle all this pain by myself. Since the very beginning, I've blamed myself for everything that's gone wrong and all the lives I've taken and I just can't take it anymore!"

"Shhhhhh it's ok. It's ok now, you don't have to handle it yourself. It's not all your fault, we all share the blame. You don't have to handle it anymore. I'm here now, it's okay." He bent down and gently kissed Tony om the forehead, still holding him.

"I'm so sorry...... I'm so, so sorry....."

"We'll talk later. Right now, you need to rest. It'll be ok, you have me now. You've always had me."

"I love you."

"I know. And I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how good it was, please comment any future ideas or any requests you have. I'd be happy to oblige! I do anything except for smut. And nothing too serious either.


End file.
